


Milk and Honey

by HikariYumi



Series: MCU KinkBingo [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Food, Every time I try to write sexy time she they end up cuddling and/or talking instead, Exhaustion, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Dysfunction, Tired Bruce, Tonys ability to Science is otherworldly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: After a Science binge Bruce and Tony plan to unwind together. Unfortunately Bruce doesn’t share Tony’s stamina.





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Heya  
> Huh, that one really gave me trouble. I spend a bit time researching what exactly can cause temporary sexual dysfunction but I don’t claim that it really works how I’ve written it.  
> I just hope it makes sense?
> 
> Also, this author might’ve developed an unhealthy obsession for hot milk with honey... so I use this fanfic to spread my love for it.
> 
> Other than that, this fanfic isn’t betaed yet, but we’ll get there, I promise.
> 
> Thank you for swinging by  
> ~Hikari

"Aaaaand finished."  
Tony spun around with his chair and rolled a few feet in Bruce's direction. The scientist chuckled softly and took off his reading glasses. After the long hours in the lab his eyes were strained and he had increasing difficulty focusing quickly.  
"What do you think, Brucie?"  
Tony was all enthusiasm and excitement, if Bruce hadn't known better he never would've assumed that he'd just partaken in a twelve-hour science binge, much less after not more than two hours of dozing.  
Tony Starks stamina in scienceing clearly outclassed any super-soldier, Bruce couldn't dream of keeping up with that.

"It really is amazing. That we managed to figure it out... that's fantastic. Thank you. You know that's been really important for me and-"  
"Thank _you_, Bruce. Without your input and work I would've been lost" Tony blinked, seriousness morphing into a teasing little smirk "for a little while at least."  
Bruce shook his head in fond exasperation used and silently amused by the engineers antics.

"So..."  
Tony leaned back into his chair casually, looking only a second from throwing his feet into Bruce's lap, while establishing eye contact. That was more than enough for the scientist to recognise the move as well as change of tone for what it was. It meant that Tony had a follow-up plan and didn't even think about going to bed yet. At least not for sleeping purposes.  
Bruce understood this kind of thinking, the after shocks of success dulled the exhaustion for a while or in Tony's case sometimes even provoked a new fit of motivation. Now Bruce was no stranger of either of these things, but nowadays he surprisingly lacked the ability to go on straight to the next project and so they usually spend the aftermath with unwinding to be able to get some rest.

"Wanna celebrate properly?"  
Tonys eyes darkened a fraction, making them resemble glimmering charcoal, something that never failt to make Bruce's throat tight.  
"You mean..?" He asked rhetorically while his gaze followed the engineers movements out of the chair and right into Bruce's personal space.  
"Always the genius, right Brucie?" A snarl, a deep rumble that made the hair on the back of his neck stand.

Tonys warm hand embraced the scientists chin, tipping it upwards in a silent, gentle demand. Despite his bone-deep exhaustion, warmth flooded the scientists body, made his heart pick up its pace in the best possible way.  
"Yes." Bruce breathed, relaxing into the hold, giving the awaited consent. His slowed thoughts softened around the edges while Tonys familiar lips connected with his own and Bruce's instinct kicked in. He sighed against the chafed mouth, only clutching the engineers shoulders when he straddled his lap.

More often then not there was a certain urgency in Tonys way of kissing, today was no exception and Bruce was willing to provide what his boyfriend seemed to be needing right now.  
The engineer moaned against his neck breath hot and already slightly ragged.  
“Oh Bruce...”  
It never failed to fill Bruce with happiness that he was able to strip Tony’s control down that quickly. 

Firm hands sneaked under his shirt, pulled it from his pants and were now caressing Bruce's side with practised precision. He himself had buried his fingers in Tonys short hair, keeping him close.  
Thanks to the engineers persistent shifting, Bruce became aware of the building erection rutting lightly against him. The scientist blinked out of his haze and consciously trailed his free hand down to Tony’s waist.

“Yes- god you’re so amazing!”  
A small smile rugged at his mouth, heart skipping a beat. Tony never used praise sparingly but it didn’t stop doing funny things to Bruce.  
In favour of a verbal ‘thank you’ the scientist undid the fly of Tonys usual tight fitting jeans. Next to his ear the mans breath hitched in excitement before bold lips pressed against Bruce’s neck, same part encouragement as contentment.

Getting a hand under the stiff fabric proved even harder in their current position, so they reluctantly let go of each other. Tony pulled Bruce up along with himself, using the chance to engage in a hot, bordering to filthy kiss at which end both of them were left panting.

Standing was definitely less comfortable than sitting had been, so Bruce sunk to his knees without really thinking about it while pushing down the other mans pants for real.

“Maybe you wanna lose yours as well?”  
The scientist glanced down to his lap, noticing for the first time that he actually didn’t have any problem straining against the his own pants.  
Bruce frowned hard, trying to figure out what the reason for the lack of obvious arousal was.  
Naturally Tony had followed his gaze and realised without doubt as well, that something was missing.

Suddenly concerned, Bruce could see it taking over the soft and aroused features in his boyfriends face, Tony crouched down in front of him, eyes quickly scanning him over.  
“Brucie, are you okay? Do you wanna stop? Did I do something?”

“No, no!” He was hasty to reassure him “it’s not you! Don’t worry.” Bruce looked down a bit, still scowling.  
“Maybe I just need a bit more time? I’m sorry Tony...”

“Nonsense, no need to be sorry. But tell me this, do you really want that? You know it’s fine if you don’t want to. Not everyone is horny as often as I am.”  
Obviously Tony held off his usual quips for the sake of seriousness, even though he smiled a little with his words.

Taking a deep breath Bruce took stock of himself. He very much wanted to engage in some quality time with Tony, but he also felt the heavy exhaustion wearing him down.  
Bruce sighed in defeat. “I do want to, believe me... but I think it’s been a long day... and it appears like I can’t quite meet your stamina in this regard as well.”  
Tony smirked now, just as he intended it with his wording.

“Alright, I got it. I won’t be insulted ‘cause I know the only reason for your lack of an enthusiastic erection is that your body can’t handle all my sexappeal.”  
Once more Tony pulled him up to his feet and unceremoniously tugged himself back into his pants. Immediately Bruce felt a bit guilty and tried to backpedal: “you know I can still-“  
“Save it” came the instant, only slightly gruff reply “I’ll live... barely because you give fantastic blowjobs, but I’ll live.”

Fortunately it really didn’t seem to be such a big deal for Tony, something in Bruce’s stomach he hadn’t noticed before, uncoiled.  
“Come on then, I don’t think you’re up for another science binge.” It wasn’t a question but Bruce nodded anyway, following Tony to the labs private elevator.  
He wasn’t sure where they were going but he didn’t really care either way.

It turned out that they were headed to the communal kitchen on the upper floor of all places. Maybe Tony wanted some coffee before bed? It wasn’t the most unlikely scenario, Bruce had seen it happen before.

“Hot milk or some of your weird zen-tea?” Tony asked while rumouring through the headboard next to the stove.  
“Uh.” Bruce answered uneloquently, stepping up next to his boyfriend.  
“You’re awfully tense. And tired. Believe me Brucie I’m no stranger to that, you won’t get any sleep like that.”

Tony definitely wasn’t wrong, now that he paid attention to it, his stance really was stiff and his shoulders had risen to a nearly painful degree.  
Most of the time when those effects occurred after long lab days, Tony normally encouraged to unwind together, but that was something Bruce had blown today.  
Of course Tony had to feel those things as well.

“How often do I have to tell you to stop overthinking? You want to do something for me?”  
The engineer glanced at him quickly even if he had to know that Bruce was nodding, before turning his attention back to the inside of the cupboard.  
“Pick a drink.”

He sighed soundlessly before muttering: “Let me do that. Sit down. Do you want some milk, too? Or something else?”  
“I’ll have what you have.” Tony said easily, definitely humoring him, and took a seat at the bar with view of both Bruce and the entrance.

Silence settled over them while the scientist heated up some milk in a pot. After only a minute of searching he added a rather generous amount of honey and a bit of cinnamon.  
Bruce had felt the sudden need for something sweet over his usual soothing blend of tea, after Tony’s question. When he’d been travelling around he’d been introduced to quite a few different ways of perpetrating hot milk. For example he’d grown quite fond of a variation with Chili or other hot spices, but something about the mix of honey and cinnamon felt familiar, like home.  
Absently Bruce wondered when Tony had realised that about him.

“Thank you.”  
The engineer directed one of his rare, soft smiles at him, making everything feel oddly domestic. Bruce’s breath hitched and he quickly choked out a polite “You’re welcome.”

They sat like this for a little while, both sitting at the bar sipping hot milk. Tony was wearing this faraway look on his face, as if he was deep in thoughts, somehow appearing nostalgic.  
Maybe, Bruce mused, hot milk felt like home for him as well.

Eventually the engineer shook out of it, brown eyes fixing on him again.  
“You finished? Then we could go to bed.”  
Bruce nodded and placed both of their mugs in the sink, planning to take care of it first thing next morning.

When they laid down on the soft mattress, easily falling into their usual sleeping positions, Tony with his arm around his middle and Bruce’s hand protectively over the arc reactor, it didn’t take long for either of them to sleep.


End file.
